Silence
by Sabrina06
Summary: A school dance, a misunderstanding, a second chance. Some say silence is golden, others claim to be smothered by it.


**I do not own Phineas & Ferb. They belong to Disney.**

One pleasant Saturday in May, Gretchen was getting her backyard ready for everyone to come over. Well, not quite everyone; just Isabella, Ginger and Adyson. They were on the Dance Committee for the May dance.

"Izy, you showed up early." Gretchen welcomed her best friend. "Well, of course I did. I couldn't let you set everything up by yourself now, could I?" The raven-haired girl replied with a smile. The two got working on setting up some tables with supplies needed to work on decorations for the dance. Ginger and Adyson arrived shortly thereafter with arm loads of coloured papers, stencils and twine.

Isabella unfolded a piece of grid paper with the dimensions of the school gymnasium marked off. "If I didn't know any better, you just pulled out a blue print." Adyson chided. "Well," the girl in pink started "maybe I've picked up a good habit from the boys. Have a plan." She finished.

"Who are your neighbours Gretchen?" Ginger asked when she saw the new neighbours in their backyard playing a game of badminton. "I've not had the chance to meet them yet." The shorter girl said, looking over. "They only moved in a couple of weeks ago." She finished. "I think I've seen them at the mall. They don't go to our school." Adyson pointed out. "We've got lots of work to finish before the dance on Wednesday, we'd better get moving." Isabella stated as she grabbed a glue gun.

"M.J. You are so useless!" one of the strawberry blondes yelled at the other. The former Fireside Girls looked up from their work as one of neighbours stormed over to the fence. "Do you mind tossing the birdie back?" She softened her voice a little. Adyson retrieved and tossed the shuttlecock back to Gretchen's neighbours, noticing that the other girl was just standing there waiting for the return serve. "Honestly, it's as though I'm talking to myself here." The blonde complained as she retreated further into her own yard.

Gretchen shook her head. "I've never met her, but I feel sorry for M.J. She's always getting yelled at by her sister." Ginger, with a concerned look upon her face said "Stacey and I fight sometimes, but we both yell at each other. It's not just one of us yelling." Isabella looked at her two friends. "We know someone who's quiet, who doesn't complain about anything or anyone." Adyson couldn't help herself and started laughing. "That's not true. I've seen Ferb mad. It's actually kinda scary."

The sister in the adjacent yard insulted her twin M.J. once again after M.J. had returned the birdie and the vocal one missed. Their porch light flickered. Both girls then collected the badminton rackets, the shuttlecock lay forgotten on Gretchen's side of the fence.

"I think that's all we can do today girls." Isabella said. "I'm just wondering if we should put some Christmas lights around as well, for colour." She finished. "Izy, it's the middle of May. Where are we supposed to get Christmas lights?" Ginger pointed out. "From our garages." Adyson stated the obvious.

Adyson and Ginger helped to pickup the scrap paper while Gretchen and Isabella moved the completed decorations into the garage. "You know Izy, there's something strange about my new neighbours. One of the twins is always talking or yelling at the other, and the one who's not talking or yelling is always quiet. Too quiet." The former leaders of the Fireside Girls headed back into the backyard. Ginger picked up the badminton bird "Hey, Gretch. You want me to toss this over the fence?" The bespectacled one shook her head "I'll take it back in a bit. I think I should at least introduce myself properly."

Once her friends left for the day, Gretchen picked up the shuttlecock and went to her neighbours' front door and rang the bell. A middle aged woman opened the door "Hello. May I help you?" Gretchen smiled "I'm Gretchen. I live next door. The girls accidentally hit this over the fence into my yard." She held up the badminton bird. "Sarah. Come downstairs please." The woman called. One of the strawberry blondes came downstairs "Yes mother?" The blonde then looked to the door. "Hi, I'm Sarah." Gretchen nodded back "Gretchen, I'm your neighbour."

After returning home, Gretchen called her friend Isabella. "That was the strangest meeting I've ever had with a neighbour. I know there are two of them, I'm not blind, however their mother only called one of them down. Obviously the talkative one, her name's Sarah. I never saw nor met M.J. I wasn't going to ask about her though."

Sunday morning, Isabella was sitting in her backyard thinking about what her friend said last night on the phone when someone knocked on the gate. The girl with a pink bow in her hair went to the gate and opened it to find Gretchen there. "You can just walk in, you know that." The shorter girl shook her head "It's not polite." The tall one laughed. "So I've got mani/pedis booked for us for Tuesday evening, Ginger was going to get Stacey to do her nails and Adyson doesn't want any of that." She said. "Have you got your dress picked out?" The shorter one inquired. "I knew I forgot something! Now what do we do? It's too late to get to the mall, all the good dresses will be gone." The raven haired one complained. "We could see what's left. If unsuccessful we could probably ask Candace or Stacey if they've got something we could wear." The brunette stated matter of factly. "Let's ask Candace first, then see if we need to spend the extra time and effort at the mall." Isabella suggested.

The two former Fireside Girls headed across the street to a house known well to both. They knocked on the door and Linda answered. "I'm sorry the boys aren't home." "That's all right, we were hoping that Candace was home." Gretchen said. Linda motions them to come in and have a seat in the living room. "Candace, you've got visitors." The matriarch of the house called up the stairs.

The redheaded young woman who lived to pester her brothers came downstairs to see the two girls sitting there. "Isabella, Gretchen how can I help you?" She asked. The two girls looked to each other. "Well," Isabella started "we lost track of time for the upcoming dance, we're on the Dance Committee, that we ran out of time to get dresses. We were wondering if you had any dresses that we could borrow." The raven haired girl finished.

"Stand up." Candace motioned. "Now, turn around." The girls stood and turned around. "Good, now come with me." The redhead indicated that they follow her upstairs.

Once they were all in Candace's room, Ms. Flynn went through her closet and pulled out a number of very nice dresses. "Gretchen, take these three into the bathroom across the hall and try them on." The bespeckled one took the dresses and left. She came back a few minutes later wearing a dark red dress. "Nope." Candace said, "Try again." The shorter girl left and came back a few minutes later wearing a light blue off the shoulder dress. "That's a definite maybe. Who are you going with?" Gretchen looked at her. "I don't have a date." Candace got a gleam in her eye "Try on that last dress." With a sigh Isabella's best friend left the room and came back wearing a sleeveless aquamarine dress. Isabella and Candace nodded "That's the dress for you." They said in unison. "I've just got one problem with this dress Candace." Gretchen said. "What would that be?" The tallest in the room inquired. "I'm going to fall out of it." The brunette complained. "Gretchen, the liner material is heat activated, you are not going to fall out of the dress. Just think of something that will raise your core temperature." Their friends' sister said. Gretchen blushed and started stammering "I. I…" Candace was having too much fun. "Or you can just use this." She said and tossed her a hairdryer.

"I guess it's my turn." Isabella said taking the three dresses she was offered. She came back after a few minutes wearing a light pink dress. "That's not a good neckline for you, it's too high." Gretchen offered and Candace agreed. "I'm going to try on the blue one. I'll be right back." The raven haired one said as she left the room. "I think that sapphire one will be the one for her." The redhead said. When Isabella walked back into the room after a few minutes wearing a sapphire one sleeve diagnonal neckline dress everyone agreed that was the perfect dress. "Now all you need are shoes, and some makeup." Candace said. "Oh, I've got to take your guys' picture." The redhead grabbed her phone and took a few pictures. "Now we can head out to the mall for shoes. Go put your clothes on."

"Mom, I'm taking the girls to the mall. I'll be back by dinner." Candace informed her mother as she grabbed the car keys and headed to the garage with the younger teens in tow. The driver put one of her movie soundtrack CDs on and they drove to the mall singing.

The trio of girls went to five different shoe stores with no luck. They found sandals, heels, flats and ankle boots. They either found the right style or the right colour, but not the right combination. "It's a good thing you took those pictures of us Candace." Isabella said. "I've done this a few times." Candace replied. "Live and learn ladies." She finished.

In the third floor food court a blonde teen boy was sitting, appearing to be holding hands with a strawberry blonde teen girl. They were passing a notebook back and forth taking turns writing in it. A green haired teen boy was walking past and noticed them. He headed over and stood where the young man could see him. "Does she know?" Jeremy looked up. "This is not what it looks like Ferb." The blonde teen girl turned around in her seat then looked at Jeremy. "Enlighten me." Ferb said with a deadly tone to his voice. The girl slid out of the chair and with her hand on the edge of the table for support started to pick up her bags. "Ferb, you're not one to jump to conclusions. Don't start now." The young man said. Ferb placed his hands on the back of the recently vacated chair. The girl stood up with her bags, grabbed her notebook and pen made a few signs to Jeremy, one of which was the sign for "thank you" then left.

Ferb gave Jeremy an inquisitive look. "I've got to get back to work now. Don't worry about Candace, I'll explain everything to her later." Jeremy said and left.

The green haired teen left the food court and saw his sister and two of his friends walking out of a shoe store. "Hey, Ferb." Isabella said "Where's Phineas?" She finished. "In line for the 7:30 movie." Gretchen looked confused. "It's only 3 o'clock. How long has he been in line?" Candace looked at her brother "You mean to tell me that you two have been here since 10 this morning holding your place in line for a movie that doesn't start until 7:30?" Ferb nodded "Opening day. Mum wouldn't let us buy the tickets on-line." The redhead shook her head "You should have said something, I could have gotten you the tickets then you wouldn't be wasting your day in a lineup." She said. "Thanks. I'll know for next time." He replied.

"Are you going to the dance Wednesday?" The raven haired teen asked her friend. He simply shrugged his shoulders and gave a slight nod. "Does that mean you are or are not going?" Isabella pressed. Ferb rolled his eyes. "I'll be attending. Just not going with anyone." He said then left.

Once Ferb was far enough down the corridor Isabella looked to her friend. "There. He's dateless for the dance. Ask him." Gretchen bit her lip. "I don't think so. He said he didn't really want to be there, he's going mostly for Phineas' sake." She said. "He said that? I didn't hear any of that." Candace said. Gretchen looked to the floor. "It was in his body language. I've always been adept at reading people."

After a few minutes the Fletcher lad returned to where the girls were talking. "Isabella, can you do me a favour?" he asked. She looked at him expectantly. "Here." He handed her the movie ticket and $40. "Candace, can you give me a lift home?" her sibling asked while rubbing a spot above his eye. "Uh, sure. We just need to get a few more things, then we can leave." She said.

Phineas was waiting in the movie line for his brother to come back. Isabella wandered over and stood with him. "Whatcha' doin'?" She said. "Waiting for Ferb to come back. It's his turn to stand in line for a while." The redhead responded. "He's not coming back." The girl in the pink dress said showing him the movie ticket. "He asked me to take his place." Phineas had a worried expression on his face. "What? He's been looking forward to this movie as much as I, probably more. Why would he… Is he alright?" He pulled his phone from his pocket and called someone. "What's wrong Phin?" Isabella asked. He just held up a finger. "Voicemail. Why can't he ever answer a phone. Ferb, call me back as soon as you get this." The redhead ended the call. "Did he say anything to you?" he asked. "No. We were talking about the dance on Wednesday, he left, then came back a few minutes later and asked me to take his place in line." She responded.

While Candace was assisting Gretchen in choosing what makeup would be best for her, Ferb sat on a bench outside the store and closed his eyes. "Hey, wake up sleepy." Candace tapped him on the forehead. "We're finished here, time to go. Are you sure you're alright?" He nodded and stood up. Gretchen looked at him out of the corner of her eye and frowned a little. The three of them got back to the car. "You take the front seat." Ferb said to Gretchen. He then sat in the back, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Candace drove out of the parking lot and while she was taking the on-ramp to the freeway she had to swerve out of the way of another driver who lost control. The car swerved so suddenly and violently that her brother's head slammed against the window. "Bl-" he said clutching his head between both hands before being cut off. "Ferb are you all right?" Candace looked in the mirror. "What happened?" He said. "Car accident." Gretchen commented. "Well, we avoided being a part of one thanks to Candace's quick reflexes." She corrected. "You didn't answer my question, are you all right?" Candace asked her brother. He shot her a glare. "Headache." He said. Gretchen turned around and looked at him. He averted his eyes for a moment then looked back at her, as if he were daring her to question him. The brunette turned around in her seat and faced forward again.

"Do you need a lift home?" Candace asked the shorter girl. "No thank you. I'll just walk home. But thanks for all your help today." Gretchen said and left.

The two siblings walked into the house to be greeted by their mother. "How was the shopping trip today?" Candace looked to her brother with a worried expression on her face and replied "We successfully got everything we needed, Phineas is waiting for the movie tonight. Ferb came home." Linda walked into the living room from the kitchen. "Is everything all right? Are you sick?" He shook his head and headed for the stairs. "He said something about a headache Mom." Candace informed her.

Candace went upstairs and knocked on the door to her brothers' room. When no one answered she opened the door and stepped in. She sat on her biological brother's bed and looked at her British brother who was just lying on his own bed. "Ferb? Is there something wrong?" He winced, but kept his eyes closed. "No." is all he said. "You're lying to me. I might not be as good at reading you as Phineas, but I can tell that you're lying to me right now." He opened his eyes and sat up. Ferb looked his sister in the eye, reading her. "I'm sorry. Candace, I'm so sorry." He said. "What are you talking about? What do you have to be sorry for?" the redhead queried. Ferb stood up and crossed over to sit beside her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and told her "I saw Jeremy in the food court with another girl. They looked close." Candace pushed her brother back and held him at arms' length. "What are you talking about?" She said. "Candace, Jeremy said that that he'll 'explain everything to you later'. That I shouldn't 'jump to conclusions.'" The occupant of the bedroom said and shook his head.

Candace woke Ferb up early on Monday morning. "Jeremy and I are taking you out for breakfast. Get ready and grab your bag."

Monday at school was going okay for the two Flynn-Fletcher brothers. Isabella came over to Ferb's locker at the beginning of the lunch break. "Thank you for the movie." He just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. The neighbour girl ran after him. "Ferb. I need to ask you something." The green haired lad slowed his pace to let her catch up. "Why?" She asked. He looked at her. "Why what?" The girl with the bow in her hair grabbed his arm and stopped walking. "Phineas said you've been looking forward to that movie for the past two years. Why did you just give up your ticket?" That's when Ferb spied his brother as he walked down the hallway. The Brit leaned in and whispered something in Isabella's ear and walked away.

Isabella blushed violently when Phineas came up to her. "What was that all about?" He inquired. The redhead didn't think it possible but his neighbour blushed even more severely.

That afternoon on the walk home from school Phineas asked his brother. "What did you say to Isabella at lunch today?" Ferb just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't remember, couldn't have been important." "You're lying." Phineas accused. His brother looked at him. "I prefer to think of it as… a selective divulgence of information." Ferb then walked away leaving Phineas to ponder.

Tuesday after school Isabella and Gretchen went to the spa for their mani/pedi treatments. "What shoes will you be wearing?" They're asked. "I've got a black open toe sandal." Isabella said. "I'm wearing these." Gretchen pulled out the two inch, cream coloured, slingback peak-a-boo toe sandals. "Now we need to choose colours." The esthetician said. The girls looked at the demo charts. "I'll just go with a French Manicure" Gretchen said. "I think I'll try the Mother of Pearl." Isabella responded.

After lunch on Wednesday, the dance committee met up in the school gym to start decorating. The girls were talking about whom they were going to dance with, if they were going to kiss anyone – or try to and make arrangements to meet up after the dance to go out for pizza. "All right girls. We're done here, how about we meet up at my place in half an hour to get ready and then we can head out from there." Isabella suggested.

Three friends showed up at Isabella's house to get ready for the dance. Adyson pulled out a simple blouse and skirt. "I don't see what all the fuss is about getting dressed up. It's just a dance." She said. Ginger had changed into a lavender dress that accented her height. "I think it's fun to get dressed up once in a while, maybe we can get the rest of the old gang together for a formal party at some point." Ms. Hirano said. Gretchen came back into Isabella's room wearing the sleeveless aquamarine dress. "I had to borrow your hairdryer." The brunette said to her best friend. Meanwhile, Isabella had changed into the sapphire dress with one sleeve and a diagonal neckline. "Are you trying to impress someone tonight Izy?" Adyson inquired. "Those dresses are gorgeous, where did you get them?" Ginger asked her two friends. "Candace let us borrow them. We ran out of time to shop." Gretchen said. "To answer your question Adyson, I am hoping to impress someone tonight." The raven haired teen said. "Where are your glasses Gretch?" Isabella asked her friend. "I'm going with my contacts tonight, the mascara left smudges on my lenses." The shorter girl replied. "Now who's trying to impress someone?" Ms. Sweetwater said.

"Are you ready to leave for the dance girls?" Mrs. Garcia-Shaprio called. "Just a minute Mom." Isabella called back. The four girls put the finishing touches on their makeup and walked out of the room. "Oh, my. Don't you four look all grown up. Let me get my camera." Vivian said. "Parents." Adyson whispered. There were no fewer than ten pictures taken in the house, then Vivian insisted on getting some pictures outside. "Just a minute. Let me call Linda and see if the boys are ready. This will be so adorable!"

A car pulled up outside the Flynn-Fletcher house and Jeremy walked up to the front door. Candace came out dressed up in a red full skirt dress and matching pumps. The two older teens saw the group of girls across the street and waved. "You guys look great!" Candace said. "See you there." The four girls replied.

Linda ran out of the house and across the street with her camera. "I've got to get pictures." She gushed. The two brothers made their way out of the house and across the street. "Why Ferb? Why does she do this to us?" Phineas complained. "I do believe, it is every parents' right to make the lives of their offspring difficult." Ferb replied and took his place for the dreaded pictures.

"Don't you boys look dashing." Vivian babbled. "Here, Phineas you stand with Isa. Ferb you stand with… Adyson." Pictures were taken with both boys standing with all the girls, alone, paired and one guy with two girls. "The dance will be over before we get a chance to leave the driveway Mom! Hurry up!" Isabella complained. "The next time I have to get my picture taken, I'm not combing my hair." Phineas complained. "Oh, yes you will young man!" Linda called after him as the six teens walked towards the school.

The dance went as well as expected. Isabella was happy she got to dance with Phineas. Adyson and Ginger danced with many different classmates. Ferb sat on the bleachers and Gretchen was on the other side of the stage. Isabella walked up to Phineas' brother. "Dance with me." He sighed and complied. "What did he do now?" He asked as they danced. "Nothing. Why don't you dance with Gretchen?" the girl in the blue dress inquired. "It won't work out if that's what you're getting at." He responded. "How do you know?" She pressed. "Oh, you two look so good together. Kiss her!" Someone they barely recognised said. Ferb looked at his dance partner. She nodded her head. The kiss only lasted until Ferb could count to three, but that satisfied the other student. "Oh, my. I had no idea…" Isabella said. "I might not talk much, however I do have other talents." He said as the song ended and he returned to his seat on the bleachers.

Gretchen decided that she should probably dance with someone. Phineas was heading over to the door. 'Probably to get some air' she thought. "Phineas?" She called out to him. He turned and headed over to where she was standing. "Hey Gretchen, great dance." He saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?" He said. "I was hoping that… well. Will you dance with me, just one song." She spluttered. The redhead took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. "Gretchen, what's wrong?" He tried again. "I thought after last summer, that he…" She started then buried her face into her dance partner's chest. "Don't cry. Please don't cry." Phineas said patting her back. He looked around and spied his brother on the bleachers. "Come with me." He said and escorted Gretchen over to where Ferb was sitting. Phineas looked pleadingly at his brother who nodded his head and took Gretchen's hand in his. "I thought he would call. He didn't. He just ignored me." The green haired teen knew exactly what she was referring to. He also noticed that this young lady thought she was still talking to his brother. "I did call, twice. Left a message both times. When you didn't return my calls I thought you weren't interested." That's when she looked up at him. "Really? I never got any…" That's when Ferb leaned in and kissed her.

Adyson and Ginger were about to ask Gretchen to dance with them, but when they saw Ferb kiss her they decided against it. "And she said she wasn't trying to impress anyone." Adyson remarked.

Ferb and Gretchen went to the dance floor and were soon interrupted by Candace and Jeremy. "May we cut in?" Without waiting for a response Jeremy was dancing with Gretchen and Candace with her step-brother. "Jeremy and I are going out for a bite to eat after the dance, we'd like you to come along." She said. The song ended and a very slow song started up. 'This is awkward.' Ferb thought. He slow danced with his sister and said "Why do you want me along on your date with Jeremy?" The redhead looked at him then rested her head on his shoulder. "Because we're meeting up with his cousins." He glanced at her "I'm your 'out' so to speak? 'Oh, look at the time, my brother has to get home because he's got school tomorrow?'" Ferb mocked. "Actually, Jeremy thought you would be perfect to show them around the school. Introduce them to the teachers and whatnot." Candace finished. "Can I finish this dance with Gretchen please?" Ferb asked. "May I cut in?" Candace asked taking her boyfriend away from Gretchen and leaving her with the green haired teen.

"Jeremy asked us out with them after the dance." Gretchen told Ferb. He nodded and replied. "Apparently, he wants me to show his cousins around the school."

"Who's coming with us?" Isabella asked her group of friends. Candace and Jeremy walked up to the group "These two are coming with us." She placed her hands on Gretchen and Ferbs' shoulders and pulled them away from the others. Phineas opened his mouth to say something, only to realise he had no idea what he wanted to say. "I do believe you're jealous of your brother Phineas." Adyson laughed. "What? Why would you say that?" He replied and looked at her. "Because, he's going out on a double date with seniors. In a car." She answered and poked him in the chest for emphasis. "Candace is never that nice to any of us. There must be something more." Ginger remarked.

Candace, Jeremy, Gretchen and Ferb arrived at the restaurant and sat down with three other teens and two adults. "I'd like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Williamson and my three cousins, Jason, Sarah and Emalie or she prefers." Jeremy introduced everyone. Emalie had her notebook and pen out, she made a notation and handed it around to the three she didn't know. 'Em-Jay is short for Emalie-Jayden. I know people call me M.J. but that's not my name.'

Ferb glanced from Jeremy to Candace then fixed his eyes on his own hands. On Monday, Jeremy had said it was an honest mistake, that under similar circumstances he probably would have thought the same thing. At least Candace didn't blow a gasket.

"The girls are to officially start school in the fall, however they need to get some assessments done tomorrow and Friday." Their mother said. "What about their previous transcripts?" Gretchen inquired. "Sarah has been taking courses at various levels for the past few years and Em, well, let's just say her teachers were not helpful." Mr. Willimason said. "Jeremy asked me if I could show them around and introduce them to the staff. I've got some understanding teachers, I'll be able to help." Ferb stated.

Jeremy dropped Gretchen off at her place and then drove his girlfriend and her brother home. "Thanks for the ride." Ferb said. "No problem. Are you and Gretchen an item now?" Jeremy asked trying to read the teen. "I don't know." The Fletcher lad replied. "Well, if you two are going out, maybe the four of us can go to the movies sometime." Candace said. Her brother looked at her questioningly. "What, Stacey and her boyfriend don't stop talking. At least I know you'll sit through a movie." She said laughing. "Do you live to embarrass the life out of me? Really? I don't even know if… Argh!" The British one said and went into the house.

"Why were you invited out with Candace and Jeremy?" Phineas went on the attack as soon as Ferb entered the shared room. "Apparently, they needed assistance." Ferb replied. "Assistance? Assistance with what?" The shorter brother pressed. The teenaged girl stood in the doorway. "Ferb understands a great deal. He's very knowledgable about…." Candace started "Submarine races." Ferb finished. He then realised that he spoke out loud. His eyes went wide and he bit the inside of his cheeks, he then bolted from the room.

Candace was left red faced and Phineas was looking at her. "Submarine races? When do those take place?" He said. Candace spun around and chased her brother down the stairs "You didn't! You didn't say that did you?! You just leave me there? Get back here! You are so…" Ferb was in the kitchen trying desperately to open the door but his hands kept fumbling on the deadbolt, he was laughing so hard. "I don't know what came over me. It's the first thing that popped into my head." He stammered. Candace was laughing just as hard as her brother. Their parents came into the kitchen to see what was so funny when Phineas came down stairs. "I want to know more about these submarine races. Where do they take place? Can I go next time?" The redheaded girl and the green haired lad looked at each other and burst out laughing even harder than before, if that was at all possible. They had to clutch onto each other they were laughing so hard. Linda and Lawrence tried to keep their composure. "Was that just a slip of the tongue?" The teen girl asked through gasps. "I said it tongue in cheek!" Ferb spluttered back.

"Okay you two." Lawrence spoke. "That's quite enough. Now would you care to explain to your poor brother what's so funny?" The laughing pair looked at each other, at their parents, at each other, at Phineas and started laughing again. "I don't think I can." Ferb said while trying to breathe. "Tell him." His father lowered his voice dangerously. That sobered Ferb up in a right hurry. "It-it-it means… to make out with someone." He said. Phineas had a blank look on his face until realization hit. "Oh! Now I see. Wait a minute, no I don't. Why does Jeremy need Ferb's help with that?" That statement caused a new round of laughter. "Is he really that bad?" Phineas asked.

Thursday morning, Ferb was in English class when over the classroom P.A. system "Ferb Fletcher, please come to the office." Phineas and Isabella who were in the same class looked at each other then at the summoned one. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your books and go." The teacher told him.

At the office the Williamson twins were waiting. Ferb entered and nodded to the principal. "Morning Mr. Fletcher. You were requested to show these two around and introduce them to teachers. These are the teachers who'll be administering the assessment tests and where they can be found." The green haird teen took the paper, read it over and motioned for the two girls to follow him. "There is ten minutes left before the hallways get crowded. I suggest we make our way to the resource room first." He said.

Once they arrived at the resource room Ferb tried telling Emalie that this was the room she needed. "She's a speachreader." Sarah told him. "She has to be, it's really amazing how many people don't know ASL." She finished. The Brit looked at her. "I don't know ASL. A long time ago, I learned some of the alphabet signs, but that's all." He said.

The green haired teen then showed Sarah to the chemistry lab she needed to get to. "I'll be back in 45 minutes to show you to your next class." He said. "What class have you got now?" The strawberry blonde asked. "Study period." He replied and left.

That continued for the rest of the day. Ferb would be interrupted from class and assisted Sarah to where she had to be next. During his Social Studies class the teacher thought it would be a great final project to choose someone and do a presentation about what makes them unique. All students were given an information form for their chosen subject to sign and become knowledgable about the project.

Gretchen caught up with the Brit after their Social Studies class. "Hey, I was thinking about last night and… I don't want to sound like someone we both know but, I'd like to try again." He looked at her. "I should have tried talking with you last summer." She said. "I should have tried talking with you during the year." The brunette finished. Ferb continued to look at her. "Say something. Can I have a second chance? Yes or No.?" The bespeckled one said. The green haired teen took a step forward and kissed her. "Of course." He said.

As Ferb walked Gretchen home after school that afternoon, she asked "Who do you think you'll do your project on?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I was thinking of either interviewing Isabella or Phineas." She said. "Both of whom are going to be asked by no fewer than five people each." The Fletcher lad replied. "What makes you say that?" the brunette retorted. The tall teen boy looked at her. "Both are fairly popular. That's reason enough." He said. Now she looked up at him. "Well. What about you. You're 'fairly popular' yourself." She said. "Only in the eyes of a select few." Ferb said as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Trust me, I'm nothing special." He finished.

The green haired teen was lying on his bed reading a book when his brother came in. "Ferb. I need help with an assignment." Phineas said. The taller one looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I've got to do a project on a… well, you know the project. I want you to be my subject." The redheaded one asked. "No." Ferb said and went back to reading. "Gretchen said that…" The shorter brother started. The Brit got up "All the more reason why my answer is 'No'." and left. Phineas sat on his bed and pulled out his phone. "You got that did you?"

After dinner that evening there was a knock on the door. "Is Phineas home? We'd like to ask him something." Ferb had seen these students around but he didn't really know who they were.

The next day, Friday, at school Ferb was once again showing Sarah and Emalie around. He had two study periods that day and a couple of consecutive classes that he could leave. "Can I ask you something?" He inquired of them. "I've got a class assignment due on 'what makes a particular individual unique'. I was wondering if one of you could be my subject?" Sarah signed to her twin. The hearing impaired one brought out her pen and notebook. "What do you need?" She wrote. Ferb smiled and wrote out a description of the project and showed her the information sheet.

At lunch that day almost everyone was in the cafeteria. Ferb was nowhere to be found. "Where is Ferb? I was going to ask him to be the subject of that project." Baljeet said. Both Phineas and Gretchen looked to each other. "He refused." The Flynn teen said. "Only because you are his brother." Their Indian friend said. Gretchen shook her head. "I don't think that's the reason." She said.

Meanwhile, Ferb was in the resource room with Emalie and her twin sister Sarah. "Do you like music?" He asked and immediately regretted it. "She loves music. She's got a program on her computer that puts visual colour patterns to the music. It's not so much listening as watching. Or if someone plays an instrument she can put her hands on it and feel the vibrations." This conversation continued for the rest of the afternoon. "Thank you. I'll let you read it over before I turn it in. If you like, I can find out when the presentation will take place and you can sit in."

The green haired teen grabbed his books for the weekend and headed home. "Candace, I've got a project I need to finish up. Where are Mum and Dad?" He inquired as he was getting a plate of cookies and a sandwich for himself. "They're out for the night. They said we could order in." She replied. Ferb nodded and went upstairs. He propped a chair under the doorknob and sat down at his laptop. He had to get this project done before he lost his momentum.

Once Ferb finished his report he checked his watch, 10:30pm, 'I've been working on this report for the past six and a half hours?' He thought to himself. The green haired teen unpropped the chair and went downstairs. "What took you so long? You said you were coming down 'in half an hour' three hours ago." Phineas complained. The taller brother shrugged his shoulders. "Were you renovating in there or something?" The Brit narrowed his eyes. "No. I was hosting a party for my friends." The shorter brother looked at him. "Really? Why did you lock the door… That door doesn't have a lock on it. How did you do that?" Ferb rolled his eyes and went to see if there was anything mindless on television.

"Who are you doing your project on Ferb?" Phineas queried as he came into the living room. "I don't believe you know them." The older one replied. "Are they a student?" The redhead inquired. The green haired teen nodded. "Are they in our grade?" The shorter one pressed. The taller one thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders. "Why won't you let me do my project on you?" the younger one asked. Ferb sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "So you want your project to go 'I have a step-brother, I'll bet you didn't know that because we have different surnames. Ferb doesn't say much. He also doesn't like being around people, so you'll probably never see him in a social setting. Given the chance I'd rather have a conversation with cold pasta. It's more interesting. Used motor oil has more personality than my brother.' There you go. That's your project. Type it up and hand it in." He said.

"Seriously? Ferb, what's bothering you." The redhead inquired of his older brother. "It's this project. I spent three hours interviewing someone and over six hours writing out mine because I don't want it to come across as though I'm exploiting someone's abilities, capabilities, faults or failures. I can't do that. The project comes across as praise to their accomplishments and capabilities and highlights their flaws and failures." The British one said. "I've got too many flaws, I don't need them exploited for all to ridicule." He finished. "If I promise to not accentuate your flaws, can I do my project on you? Please?" Phineas begged. "Only, and I mean only if you check with the teacher first. It looks like a cop-out, you're doing your project on your sibling and not finding out if there are any interesting people out there." Ferb said. The younger brother thought about that and had to agree.

Saturday day was quiet. Phineas asked if Ferb wanted to hang out "just like old times". The taller one declined. Ferb had received a message from Gretchen asking if he was interested in getting together for coffee that afternoon. "Why don't you ask Isabella if she's interested in doing something." He inquired of the redhead.

Ferb met up with Gretchen at the coffee shop. "Hey, Ferb." The brunette greeted. He nodded. "So, where do we start?" She asked. The green haired teen just shrugged. "I don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend. It's not that you're not a great guy, you are. If I could I would choose you to be my boyfriend. I just want a date here and there. Is that okay with you?" The bespeckled one questioned. The Brit looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "You just want to go out sometimes. You don't want a boyfriend." She looked up at him and tried to read him. "Is it alright that we just date a bit? My parents don't want me to have a boyfriend. They think I'm too young."Gretchen explained. Ferb made some exasperated noise "So, is it you or your parents? I thought we had a connection. I guess I was wrong." He said. Ferb then got up and started to leave when Gretchen grabbed his arm making him stop. "I'm scared. I've never gone out with anyone before. Well, we went out once, but that was just to a movie. Can we be friends?" She tried justifying more to herself than to Ferb. The tall teen removed her hand from his arm and then walked out.

Gretchen pulled out her phone and called the only person she could at a time like this. "Izy? I messed up."

Ferb walked by a park on his way home. Buford and Baljeet were playing basketball. "Ferb!" Baljeet called out. "Can I borrow your height for a shot or twenty?" He finished. "That's not fair Jeet. The game is one-on-one. Not me versus the two of you." Buford complained. The Brit was passed the ball. He took a shot and missed… on purpose. "You don't need me to bring your game down." He said. "Are you not on the team Ferb? I thought you were a better player than that." Baljeet queried. When the green haired teen glared at the shorter male, the Indian lad could have sworn that he saw flashes of hatred in the taller teen's eyes. "Something wrong Fletcher?" Buford tried. Ferb walked up to the pole the hoop was attached to and with his hand balled into a fist struck it. A bolt fell from the backboard. The two frenemies looked to each other. Baljeet raised his hands in gesture indicating he didn't want to get on the wrong side of the Brit at the moment. Buford walked over to his friend. "Dude. You're bleeding!" The lad attached to the fist looked at it. He tried to flex his fingers, they didn't move. He tried again and the pain was almost unbearable. "I think I need a bandage." He said through gritted teeth. Buford looked pale. "I think you need more than a bandage dude. You need a splint or a cast or something. That hand is broken." The Fletcher lad faced his friends. "My Mom'll drive you to hospital dude, no questions asked. Come on." The husky teen motioned them to follow him.

Ferb got home roughly 8pm that evening. His folks were out. "Good. I'm not in the mood to explain myself to anyone right now." He sat down and flipped through the television channels. He came across a documentary he thought would be interesting. He pulled the sleeve of his sweater over his casted hand. "Ten broken bones." He looked at the prescription he was given. 'Take with food, no alcohol, do not operate heavy machinery'. He put the bottle back in his pocket.

"How about we watch a movie Isabella? Let me just set one up." Phineas said as he walked into the living room and started to put on a DVD. "Oh, hey Ferb. How was your day? Izy and I are going to watch a movie now. You can stay if you like." The Flynn boy said. "Best day ever. I'll just go out for the best night of my life. Later." The older teen said with as much sarcasm as he could inject into his words.

"Morning Ferb." Phineas said throwing his pillow at the bed across the room. "Ferb?" The bed hadn't been slept in last night. The redhead went downstairs. "Have you seen Ferb? He wasn't in bed this morning." He asked his sister and his Mom, who were in the kitchen. "When did you see him last?" Linda asked with worry in her voice. "I don't know, nine last night? I guess. Izy and I were going to watch a DVD and he left. He didn't say where he was going. He said he was 'going out for the best night of his life'." Candace looked at her brother. "Did you try to call or text him?" Her brother shook his head. "I'll try that now." He said.

"Dude, you've got to deal with this differently." Buford told Ferb. "Oh, wise and knowledgable one… explaine to me how the female mind works." His houseguest said. "Do your folks know that you crashed here last night." The green haired teen shook his head. "They weren't home and Phin doesn't give a…" "Breakfast." Mrs. Van Stomm called.

Phineas heard Ferb's phone ring. The sound was coming from Ferb's jacket pocket.

Buford and Ferb went back to his room to talk.

Biffany made sure that the door was closed before she picked up the phone. "Linda. Ferb stayed here last night. He's safe. It sounds as though he's going through quite a bit right now. Did you see him yesterday evening? No? There was an incident, he's got a broken hand. I'm not sure what happened, the boys wouldn't say. Just go easy on him, it seems as though he's got quite a bit on his plate."

"Thank you Mrs. Van Stomm for yesterday and last night." Ferb said. "Not a problem my dear. We don't see you nearly often enough. Do you need a lift home?" She replied. He shook his head. "Thank you." He started to leave. "I insist on driving you home." Buford's mother placed a hand on his shoulder. Ferb hung his head in resignation. "Your family is worried about you." The tall teen shook his head "They don't listen." He said in a whisper. "They don't understand, they don't even try." He finished.

A car pulled into the driveway of the Flynn-Fletcher house. Lawrence came out to meet the driver. "Thank you for looking after him." He said. "Ferb's the one who came over and asked if he could stay. That was a very mature thing to do. Considering some of the alternatives." Biffany replied. Ferb got out of the car "Thank you." He said then proceeded into the house with his head hung.

"What happened to your hand bro?" Phineas asked from the couch as soon as he saw the cast. "Nothing." Ferb replied. "That doesn't look like 'nothing'." The shorter brother asked. The tall one glared at him. Phineas saw hurt, anger, hatred and jealousy? In those eyes. Those blue eyes closed and a pained expression crossed the face of the redhead's brother. The Flynn siblings rushed to their brother and grabbed him in a fierce hug. "Don't ever scare us like that again. Where did you go?" The Brit extracted himself from his siblings. "I better get upstairs before Mum and Dad tear a strip off me." He started making his way to his room. "Ferb." His father said. The green haired teen steeled himself and turned around.

The tall teen was directed into the kitchen to sit down. His parents sat down with him. "Have you anything to say for yourself?" His father started. Ferb shook his head. "Let us help you. What's wrong." Linda said. Their son just sat there and said nothing.

"Candace? What's going on? I don't get it." Phineas was in the upstairs hall talking with his sister. She looked at some of the photos on the wall from when they were all younger. "Ferb internalizes his problems. He analyses, sorts then processes them." She said. "You're making him sound like a computer." The youngest replied.

Ferb took a shaky breath and broke down. "I'm not a robot." His voice hitched. "No one ever said you were."His mother said. "Linda, darling. Maybe you should go check on the laundry." Lawrence indicated.

"Ferb, are you having problems at school?" The younger Brit shook his head. "Are you having problems with your girlfriend, friends or any of the family?" His father queried. "I don't have a girlfriend." Ferb replied. Mr. Fletcher looked at his son. "Who won the fight?" he said indicating the broken hand. The green haired one looked up at his father and let out a small laugh. "I guess the post won." He said.

Candace was sitting with her brother in her room. "So, last night. You and Isabella were watching a DVD." Phineas acknowledged this. "Yeah. We came into the living room and put a DVD on to watch. That's when Ferb said he was…" The youngest sibling stopped talking. He looked to his sister. "I didn't think. I just assumed…" Candace crossed her arms over her chest. "Have you noticed that for the past couple of weeks he's becoming quieter? More… introverted." She asked her brother. "No, he's not. He's just…. You don't think he'll do something drastic do you?" Phineas looked to his sister, worry on his face. "Phin, he's got a broken hand and he ran away last night. I'd say that is drastic."

"We're not angry with you. You're lucky to have friends who will be there for you. Though, you should have a heart to heart with your brother. Neither of you made the right decision last night." Lawrence finished talking.

Ferb made his way to his room and lay down. Phineas and Candace walked into the boys' room and sat down on the redhead's bed and started playing cards. Ferb opened one eye and looked at them. "Oh, sorry Ferb, I hope we're not bothering you." Candace said as she shuffled the cards. The supine one closed his eye. "No Candace, you're not bothering me." Phineas looked crestfallen. "Ferb?" The middle child opened one eye and raised his eyebrow. "Am I bothering you?" The green haired teen sighed. "Not as of yet."

"Ferb, what are you doing?" Phineas inquired, forgetting about the deck of cards and his sister in the room. "Processing information." The Brit replied. "I don't understand. What does that mean?" The redheaded lad pressed. Ferb propped himself on his elbows. "I think things through. I try to come up with the best possible outcome before I do or say something. Or I analyse actions or words that have occurred and try to see where I went wrong. Lately, I've been doing more harm to myself and those around me." He fell back onto his bed and winced.

Candace came over and sat beside him. He rolled over to look at the wall, his back to his siblings. "Hey, I know I've not been the best sister to you. Looking back over the past five years, I really was awful to you." She placed her hand on her step-brother's shoulder. "Ferb look at me." He shook his head. "Come on. You can't beat yourself up like this, it's not healthy." She said. A muscle under her hand twitched ever so slightly. "I'm not a robot. Everyone thinks that I'm some sort of emotionless creature. I'm the one everyone comes to with their problems. I'm the one who's supposed to have all the answers. I've got no one to turn to when I'm the one with a problem, when I need an answer." He started sobbing.

"Ferb?" Phineas whispered. "What happened? I've never seen you this distraught." He finished. The oldest sibling looked to her biological brother. "It wouldn't be the first time you've not noticed something. However, for the past 11 years that I've known Ferb, he's not one to complain – much. We have to look very carefully for the subtle signs that he wants or needs to talk, he's not going to come out and say it." After a few breaths, Ferb rolled over and tried speaking. "She couldn't give me a straight answer."

"I'm going in there." Linda whispered to her husband. He shook his head and put his arm across the door. "Let them talk it out. The boys are teenagers and Candace will be leaving for college soon. We've always given them the rules, it's their turn to create some mutually agreeable rules that they can live by. They need to know what each other is going through so that they know how to support them." Lawrence told her. "Why would he not come to us with his problems. He needs to talk to someone. Maybe I should get him an appointment with…" The matriarch of the family said before her husband cut her off. "He won't talk to anyone who pressures him. He has to decide for himself whom he trusts to talk with and about what. He's a good lad, he just feels more comfortable talking with his siblings than his parents." Linda looked at her spouse of 10 years. "Ferb knows that if he's got problems he should come to us with them, not his friends or his friend's mother. Where did I go wrong? Candace always came to me with her problems." The elder male of the house sighed. "Linda darling. My love, Ferb is fourteen. He's a young man. He's not going to run to Mummy and Daddy every time something goes wrong. I don't think anything truly went wrong, I think it's just too much stress, it just got to him and he shut down. He's got a volatile temper, he can usually keep it under control so you've probably never noticed. It's there, and well hidden along with many other secrets I'm sure. Do you remember being a teenager Linda? What did you do? Did you ever run away? Or maybe you went out drinking." Linda could only nod agreement with her husband.

Monday at school, Ferb was tense. Phineas was under strict orders to not disclose to Isabella or anyone else the reason that the Brit had a cast on his hand. The green haired teen went to his classes, handed a note to the basketball coach and continued as though there was nothing wrong. He put up quite the front, no one could tell that he was stressed. "Jeremy." Ferb said as he walked up to his sister's boyfriend. "I was wondering if you could get a message to your cousins." The blonde teen looked over to him. "Sure thing. What happened to your hand?" Ferb pulled his sleeve down. "Momentary lapse of judgement." The older teen looked at Ferb. "If you say so. What's the message?" The Fletcher lad looked to the ground then back up. "They were helping me with that Social Studies project, I just need a bit more information. If you can ask them to contact me that would be great." He said then left for his next class.

After school Isabella cornered the Brit at his locker. "Talk." He shook his head. The raven haired teen looked hard at him. "Gretchen called me over the weekend. Talk." The taller teen shook his head again. Buford heard this from across the hall. Jeremy saw the exchange from down the corridor. Both made their way to Ferb. "Hey, girly. Just leave the man alone." The husky one intervened. The blonde came over and placed his hand on Ferb's back and steered him away. Adyson came over to Isabella. "What's that all about?" The teen in the pink sweater looked to her friend. "He did or said something to upset Gretch on Saturday. She wouldn't stop crying all weekend." The tall brunette leaned against the wall of lockers. "What happened to his hand?" The former leader of the Fireside Girls looked down the hall. "It's black. I'll ask Phineas about it. He's sure to know." She said.

Jeremy drove Ferb to the coffee shop to meet up with Sarah and Emalie. The green haired one pulled out his laptop and opened the file to let them read it. "As I promised. This is the assignment I'm going to hand in. If you don't agree, I won't turn it in. I'll find someone else." He said.

Isabella and Adyson took Gretchen out to cheer her up. "Let's stop off at the coffee shop." Adyson suggested. The three walked in, placed their orders and made their way to some comfy chairs. Isabella was about to say something when a group at a nearby table caught her eye. "Are those your neighbours sitting over there with…" The three girls' eyes opened wide. The raven haired one stalked over to the table where Jeremy and Ferb were sitting with the twins. "So. What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, her arms crossed, foot tapping on the ground. The green haired teen didn't look up, he only replied "Homework." The neighbour girl closed the laptop making Ferb stand up in confrontation. "Talk." She demanded. The tall teen spoke slowly and quietly, making sure to enunciate every word. "I am not going to talk with you or any of your friends about anything. Now will you kindly bugger off." She flipped her hair as she spun around and went back to join her friends. The Brit scowled at her and returned to his seat. Emalie was signing furiously to her sister who translated. "She loves the report. You didn't paint her in a negative light at all. You've got a way of seeing the best in people even when they can only see the negatives in themselves." The Fletcher lad smiled weakly and shrugged.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I can't say anything." Phineas hung up his phone. "She's getting out of hand." He told his sister. "Now she's accusing Ferb and Jeremy of going out with a couple of twins and they're calling it homework." The youngest Flynn finished. His phone went off again, only this time it was an incoming photo. "Oh, boy." He said and showed it to Candace who started laughing. "Those are Jeremy's cousins. They recently moved from California and he's asked Ferb to show them around. I think our brother is doing that project on one of them. Remember, you swore to him that you wouldn't say anything to anyone. If she's going to try to deface either of them, she'll only end up hurting herself." The youngest sibling looked to the photo again. "I'm friends with them. I don't want anyone hurt."

Ferb's phone went off. He looked at the incoming text. "Hey, Jeremy. Can I get a lift home?" The four left the coffee shop.

The girls looked on curiously. "That was strange." Adyson commented. "I might not have been entirely truthful to you guys." Gretchen said. Isabella looked to her friend. "What do you mean?" The shorter girl swirled her spoon around in her drink. "He didn't completely reject me. I told him that I don't want a boyfriend. Then to make matters worse, I said my parents don't want me to have a boyfriend." The former leader of the Fireside Girls raised her finger. "You lied to him? I've been trying all day to get him to admit that he was wrong. What about his hand? Do you know anything about that?" The bespeckled one shook her head and tears started forming in her eyes. "The last thing I said to him was that I just wanted to be friends. He then walked out and I didn't see him until third period today." The taller brunette put her drink down. "You're telling us you played him? You, one of the nicest people on the planet, toyed with him? You were hanging off him the last half of the dance and the next two days as though you were dating. Oh, you don't deserve him. It's no wonder he's giving Isabella a hard time. He knows she's going to tell you everything. Now if I'm ever going to get through my science final I've got to explain that I knew nothing about this." Adyson pulled out her phone and sent a text.

Isabella hung up her phone. "Phineas wants us to come over, right away. He said it's important."

The Flynn siblings greeted Jeremy and Ferb as they came into the house. "Ferb, I can't stand to see my friends fighting." Phineas said. The middle child looked to him. "I'm not fighting with anyone, I'm distancing myself. There is a difference." The youngest sat down on the couch. "Ferb, we've been friends with the girls for years. I'd miss them if they don't come around anymore. I know you will too, eventually." The green haired teen shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry you feel as though you're stuck in the middle Phin, but your friend Isabella is out for blood, mine."

Candace opened the door and invited the three girls in. Ferb went to stand behind the dining room table. "What are you doing over there?" Adyson queried. "Safety barrier." The Brit replied. "Really? Who's?" Isabella went on the attack again. Ferb raised an eyebrow. "That's enough!" Phineas practically yelled. "Look, this is insane. Up until a couple of days ago we were all friends. Now we're all at each other's throats." The Flynn lad said. "Ferb, you're my best friend. My brother. Isabella, we've known each other ever since I can remember. I don't want to go through the rest of my life tip-toeing around either of you." The neighbour girl looked around. "What happened to your hand Ferb?" She shot. Everyone looked to the green haired teen. "Momentary lapse of judgement." He replied. Candace came over and stood by him. "It's all right, if that's all you've got to say on the matter." She told him. Gretchen looked to the floor before she explained everything to the room.

"I'm sorry Ferb. Can you forgive me?" The bespeckled one pleaded. The teen in question looked at her before he spoke. "Maybe one day we can be friends again. Until then, you've lost my trust. You lied to me, you lied about me. That's not something easily forgivable." She looked up at him. "So, no grudges?" He shook his head. "I didn't say that. All I can promise you is that I won't speak ill of you."

The next few weeks went as well as can be expected. The Social Studies presentations took place. Phineas gave his presentation on his best friend. Ferb's presentation was one that had the entire class captivated.

_I would like to introduce someone who has learned to work under adverse conditions. They never asked to be different. They just are. This person loves music, literature and having fun. This person has a family who loves them very much and who supports them no matter what._

_Picking up a book and reading it, is not a challenge for some. For others it is a daunting task, as is public speaking. There are those among us who are studious, there are those who are not. Some people are bilingual or multi-lingual. The ability to communicate with others is very important, for without communication no one will know what is needed, wanted or required. The ability to understand said communication is equally important, for without understanding we are ignorant. Many amongst us don't take the time to get to know someone. We make a snap judgement on whether or not we wish to know someone based on what they're wearing, how they speak, what type of music they listen to or who they're talking to at the time._

At this point in the presentation, many in the class were under the impression that Ferb was giving the presentation about himself.

_One can not always see upon quick glance what makes someone unique or interesting. Many of us don't take the time to get to know someone who is very much worth knowing. The decision is based in three seconds. Three short, unfair, cruel seconds. 'Do I want to get to know this person? Yes or No?'_

_I've been given the opportunity to get to know someone who is unique. They speak a nearly universal language, though often go unheard by most. Everyone one of us has the ability to learn this language if we try. Most amongst us are not willing to even try. I am going to try to learn this universal language, it won't be easy, most things worth learning are never easy._

There are those in the class who are wondering whom Ferb is referring to. He can't be speaking about himself. The teacher would never allow that. They can't decipher what he's saying, though they're trying to think about what he said about universal languages. They know their classmate is really good with computers, maybe he knows someone.

_This individual will never be able to go to the movies, a concert or drive a car. They are forever dependant upon others. They have family who love them very much and who have sacrificed parts of their own lives in order for this person to have a chance. Once they finish high school they plan to continue onto college to get their degree in communications. It is their wish to be able to assist others in ways that they've not been assisted._

_When I first came across this individual, I didn't like them. I thought they were someone they were not. I was given a second chance. I am honored to be able to call her my friend. Em-Jay will be joining our school in the fall, she is hearing impaired. Though she's going to be taking classes with her interpreter, her sister Sarah, Em-Jay is very intelligent and knowledgable in sciences and literature._

After he finished his presentation, Ferb didn't take his seat. He excused himself and left. He arrived at his locker and started to collect his books. Five minutes later the bell rang. The green haired teen grabbed his bag and left for the weekend.

His friends caught up with him half-way down the block. "That was the best presentation of the class." Baljeet commented. "Everyone thought you were referring to yourself, though you could not have been because the report was not allowed to be on one self." He finished. "That was amazing. It might not have been the longest presentation, but it accomplished the desired effect. You said you didn't want to accent someone's flaws. You didn't. If that report doesn't get a passing grade Ferb, the teacher doesn't know anything." Phineas stated. "And you said that conversing with cold pasta would be more interesting, or that used motor oil has more personality. You were wrong bro. So wrong." The redhead finished.

"What did you mean when you said you didn't like her at first then you were given a second chance?" Isabella asked. Ferb sighed. "Remember that day in the mall when I gave you the movie ticket?" She thought about it for a moment. "Yeah." The Brit continued "I saw Jeremy and Em-Jay in the food court talking and what appeared to be holding hands. I thought he was cheating on Candace. It wasn't until the next morning that Jeremy had the opportunity to explain to both Candace and I what transpired and that she is his cousin and was teaching him how to sign."


End file.
